Making Nice
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: Andrew was a normal trainer with a goal of being the best trainer he could be. The only problem is that two of his Pokemon aren't getting along. When he leaves them in the forest to try to be nice to each other, it leads to unexpected results. M/F Charizard/Garchomp One-Shot. Lemon warning.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own my OCs.**

Not so far outside of Hearthome City, trainers and their Pokemon went in and out of the local Pokemon Center. Today was a very busy day, good for business even though it is painful to see the Pokemon that were hurt. Pokemon Centers were the cornerstone of Pokemon training, as they allowed Pokemon to be helped if the trainer is new, or they don't have any medicines.

One this particular day, a 15 year old by the name of Andrew, was on his way to the Pokemon Center. He was from the Kanto region and was aiming to be the best trainer he could be. He came to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon team. His team changed every time he entered a new region, but he always kept his starter Pokemon with him. The powerhouse of his team in every region, Flame, his Charizard.

Flame had been with Andrew ever since Professor Oak gave him to him as a Charmander. As a Charmander, he was really bold and stubborn, but as he started to grow, Flame became more and more powerful and obedient, but there was something strange about him. Unlike other Charizards, Flame was not his normal size. Instead of being the normal 5'07''height, Flame was 6'04''. Andrew always wondered why he was like that, but he never complained.

Andrew entered the Pokemon Center and spoke to Nurse Joy about healing his Pokemon. Nurse Joy smiled and happily took his Pokemon to be healed. The rest of Andrew's team consisted of a lot of Sinnoh Pokemon.

Andrew had a Staraptor, Aeria, who he caught as a Starly when he first started his journey. Bailo, a Porygon-Z that he received from someone after he traded his Bidoof. Electra, his Luxray that he captured as a Shinx after he met Professor Birch. He chose a Piplup for his starter in the Sinnoh region and named it Emperor after it evolved into an Empoleon. His final Pokemon was another powerhouse on his team, Stashia, his Garchomp that he caught in Wayward Cave as a Gible.

Stashia and Flame had never seen eye-to-eye. They always fought and tried to cause each other pain, both trying to prove that they were the dominant one. They were the actual reason that they were at the Pokemon Center. The two of them got into a fight and Andrew had to return them to their Pokeballs after they knocked out everyone else on Andrew's team.

Nurse Joy came back out with all of Andrew's Pokeballs. Andrew went back up to her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Your Pokemon are just fine", replied Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Thank goodness", said Andrew sighing in relief.

"You know Andrew, your Charizard and Garchomp are really aggressive towards one another", said Nurse Joy. "What happened?"

Andrew sighed and told Nurse Joy about their dominance issues and how they acted around h=each other.

"Oh, that's just jealousy", said Nurse Joy. "Flame is probably just upset that Stashia is becoming as powerful as he is. He probably thinks that you will choose her over him."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've seen cases like this before", Nurse Joy replied. "The best thing to do is get the two of them together and explain to them what's going on. Then leave them alone so they can try to get over it themselves."

"Okay…thanks for the advice Nurse Joy", said Andrew as he exited the Pokemon Center.

Andrew continued onto Route 209. He decided that now would be a good time to take a break. Before he released everyone else out, he went into the forest and released Flame and Stashia. He dug in his backpack and took out his Pokécommunicator, a device that allowed him to actually understand what his Pokemon said.

"Alright you two, explain to me why you guys are always fighting", demanded Andrew.

Flame glared at Stashia. "She thinks that she's so tough that you might not even need me anymore."

"It's true, I'm as strong as you, and I don't have that many weaknesses, only Dragon and Ice, but you have weaknesses against Water, Electric, and Rock-types", said Stashia. "That proves that I'm stronger and better than you."

Flame growled at her. "You do realize that I still know Dragon-type moves right. So I can easily kick your ass right now!" yelled Flame.

"Bring it on", Stashia growled back.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Andrew, making both Pokemon flinch. "You two need to learn to get along."

"No way, not happening", said Flame crossing his arms.

"Ditto. I'd rather be crushed by a Snorlax than make nice with this prick", said Stashia.

Flame growled at her once again, as Andrew put a hand over his face.

"Listen, if you guys don't make nice. I'll send you both back to Professor Oak's lab", said Andrew.

Flame and Stashia were both shocked. They looked at each other and then looked down.

"Now, I'm gonna go back to the open and start cooking. When I come back, you guys better either be pretending to be nice, or actually being nice", said Andrew. "Got it?"

Stashia and Flame both sighed. "Got it."

"Good, I'll see you guys later", said Andrew as he left them in the forest.

"Great, just great, I'm stuck here with you", said Stashia angrily pacing back and forth.

"Hey, its your fault", said Flame.

"How is my fault you bastard?" asked Stashia angrily.

"Well bitch, you had to start talking smack about me being weak", said Flame. "Now because we keep fighting, my trainer's gonna put me in the Professor Oak's laboratory!"

"Hey, he's my trainer too", said Stashia.

"Not if we keep fighting", said Flame as he sat against a tree. "Then neither of us will be his Pokemon."

"What do you mean?" asked Stashia.

"Listen bitch, you might or might not already know this, but I've never been transported to Prof. Oak's", said Flame.

Stashia growled at being called a bitch again, but continued listening to Flame.

"I've never known what it felt like to be put there", said Flame. "But all I know is that when I'm not with Andrew, it's boring. He's just so fun and he's a respectful trainer. But it'll all be ruined for me because of you."

Stashia glared at him. "Listen douchebag, I don't care about your life. I just want to stay with Andrew to prove that I'm powerful. When I was a Gible, I was always thought less of because I was a girl, but now that I'm a Garchomp, you can already tell that there's gonna be hell to pay if something thinks less of me."

"I don't care…but we both have a common goal, we both want to stay with Andrew", said Flame. "So we'll have to be…nice."

"I'm not sure that I can be nice to a douchebag", said Stashia.

"I'm not sure if I can be nice to a shark bitch with a bad attitude", growled Flame.

"Listen you ugly ass son of a bitch, I don't give a shit about what you think of me", said Stashia.

"Aww…Sharky has high self-esteem", teased Flame.

Stashia growled at him angrily and lunged at him, pinning him down. "Never, call me Sharky again you bastard."

Flame smiled deviously. "Sharky's upset huh?"

Stashia used one of her claws and slashed his face, leaving a scar over his right eye. Flame growled and kicked her off of him. He then used Flamethrower after she got up. Stashia saw the Flamethrower heading towards her and used Flamethrower as well. The flames collided and soon both of them stopped. Flame growled at Stashia and used Dragon Claw on her, knocking her into a tree.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled as she got of the tree and used Stone Edge, making Flame fall to the ground.

Flame got up and lunged at Stashia, pinning her down.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

Flame grinned at the struggling female below him. Because of his bigger size, Flame was able to keep the land shark in his control.

"You'll have to beg", Flame said menacingly.

"I'd rather jump off of a cliff!" Stashia spat angrily.

Flame was getting tired of the Garchomp's bad attitude, and seeing that he was on top of her, he got a devious idea. He gave the Garchomp a toothy grin. Stashia noticed it and suddenly realized what he was planning to do.

"No, if you do it, I will kill you", said Stashia.

"I'm bigger and stronger than you, you won't do a thing", said Flame grinning evilly.

**000**

Andrew was cooking his stew while his other four Pokemon were chatting.

"Where do you think Flame and Stashia are?" asked Electra.

"I don't know, but I think we should ask Andrew", said Emperor.

The four Pokemon went up to Andrew.

"What's up guys?" asked Andrew as he continued stirring.

"We just wanted to know where Flame and Stashia are", said Aeria.

"Oh, I told them to try to get along in the forest and that I'd go back for them later", explained Andrew.

"Oh boy, this is trouble", said Bailo.

**000**

Flame was still on top of Stashia, who was now struggling to get out of the larger Charizard's grip. Flame smiled, enjoying watching the land shark struggle. Flame smiled and began using his claw. Stashia felt Flame's claw move down her body. His claw reached her slit and began circling around it, making Stashia growl in pleasure. Flame, enjoying her reaction, decided to take it a step further. Flame's claw entered her opening and he began thrusting it in and out of her, making his moans increase tenfold.

"You like that?" teased Flame.

Stashia didn't answer, she only growled at his teasing.

"Come on, you know you like it", said Flame, hoping to get a positive response out of her.

He began fingering her faster and harder, making Stashia dig her claws into the ground and making he moan loudly.

Flame smiled and soon stopped, looking at the Dragon-type's eyes. "Was that so bad?"

Stashia couldn't explain how she felt about what he just did. It was an exhilarating feeling and with him…it felt right. Deep in her mind, although she didn't want to admit it, she found the Fire-type really attractive. He was very muscular and kind, but he was also mean when he needed to be. Flame felt the same way about Stashia. She was cocky, strong, her figure was sexy, and she had a feisty attitude. The things he loved in a girl.

Stashia was panting after Flame's fingering ended. She didn't want it end, but she couldn't tell him that, even with her feelings towards him. She just growled at him. Flame noticed something different about her growl. It wasn't a growl of anger…it was one of lust. He gave her a toothy smile, making Stashia confused.

"So you did like it", said Flame teasing her.

"N-no, I didn't", stuttered Stashia.

"Oh really?" asked Flame as he walked behind her. Flame sat down against a tree and pulled Stashia into his lap.

"W-what are you doi-AAAHHHH!" yelled Stashia as Flame's claws went between her legs.

Flame began teasing her clitoris and began rubbing it, emitting loud moans from the Dragon-type.

"OH ARCEUS YES!" yelled Stashia as Flame continued rubbing her faster and faster. "OH MY-AAAHHHHHH!"

Flame stopped rubbing her ,"I thought you didn't like it."

Stashia couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Flame to fuck her now, she didn't care who saw them or how loud they were.

"I lied, I do like it", admitted Stashia while panting.

Flame smiled at gave her pussy 1 more quick rub before getting from behind her. "That's all you had to say", he said smiling.

"What?" asked Stashia.

Flame pushed her on her back and locked his maw to hers. Stashia was shocked at first, but she soon closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck, letting it happen. Their tongues battled for dominance, and soon Stashia's won, granting her access to Flame's mouth. The two of them soon broke the kiss, a thread of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Fuck that was good", said Stashia, panting heavily.

"Yeah, but it's about the get better", said Flame smiling.

Flame started licking down Stashia's body, making Stashia feel warmer. Soon, Flame reached her slit. He gave it a long lick, making Stashia moan and arch her back in pleasure. Flame continued licking her, and occasionally started sucking on her. Stashia was panting and sweating heavily and put her claws on the Charizard's head making him continue.

After a few more licks, Flame began using his tongue to thrust into her, increasing her pleasure.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" she yelled as Flame continued tonguing her.

After a couple more licks , Stashia blasted her river into Flame's mouth. Flame licked up all of her juices and got back on top of her. Stashia grabbed his head and connected their maws again.

**000**

Everyone had already eaten and were now relaxing.

"Shouldn't we go get them now?" asked Bailo.

"No, if I know them, I'm probably trying to kill each other right now", said Andrew. "They'll have to learn to make nice before I get them."

"They'll probably kill each other before you go get them", said Aeria.

"Now they wouldn't kill each other they'll just knock each other out", said Andrew.

Electra, Bailo, Aeria, and Emperor weren't so sure if Andrew was right or not.

**000**

Flame was lying against a tree while Stashia started sucking on his cock. Stashia was enjoying the taste of Flame's cock as much as Flame was enjoying being sucked off.

"Just like that", groaned Flame as he started rubbing Stashia's head.

Stashia began moaning as Flame began rubbing her head. She began bobbing her head faster and faster. Flame moaned out her name as she continued.

"Stashia…it's coming", groaned Flame as he roared in pleasure. His seed shot into Stashia's mouth and she licked up every last drop.

She climbed back on Flame's body and kissed him again.

"Ready for the best part?" asked Flame grinning.

"You know I am", said Stashia, excited.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Flame as he lied on his back.

Stashia lined up her pussy and slowly went down, feeling Flame's cock into her. Flame felt some resistance against his cock and he thrusted up, breaking her barrier. Stashia winced in pain, but she continued riding Flame's cock.

"OH FLAME YOU'RE SO BIG!" she moaned out as she continued riding him.

Flame put his claws on her ass in order to keep her steady. Flame groaned and moaned every time Stashia dropped on him.

After a while, Stashia tensed up and came on Flame's crotch. She laid on his stomach, panting heavily.

"That…was…great", she said through hard pants.

"Oh…we're…not…done…yet", said Flame.

Stashia was exited that was going to be another round. "Oh really?"

Stashia got off of him and soon found herself on her claws and knees. Flame came up behind her a thrusted into her. Stashia's claws dug into the dirt as Flame continued thrusting. Stashia felt like she was the luckiest Dragon-type in the world. She was getting fucked by a sexy Charizard who seemed as though he cared for her chest heated up as Flame continued thrusting.

"OH YES! FUCK ME! HARDER! FASTER!" yelled Stashia.

Flame complied with her demands and started thrusting into her harder and faster.

"FUCK YES!"

"You like that, you like that? Who's your daddy!?" yelled Flame as he fucked her harder and harder.

"YES! YES!" Flame and Stashia felt each other tense up, and with one final thrust, they both hit their climaxes. Flame's seed spewed into Stashia's womb and soon they both passed out.

**000**

Andrew had returned his other Pokemon to their Pokeballs and decided to see how Flame and Stashia were doing.

He went to the part of he forest that he left them in and saw that they were both sweaty. He saw that Flame was inside of Stashia and that they both had smiles on their faces.

"Heh, I guess that's one way to make nice", chuckled Andrew.

**How did you like my second lemon? I hope you liked it. Also, check out my other stories...if you feel like it.**

**Read and review, please**

**DA33 signing out.**


End file.
